


Part 3: Boundaries come down

by mistressterably



Series: The Willing Slave [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon tumblr prompt fill: Clara and the Doctor are experimenting in her bed, Clara decides to use a prostate massager on the Doctor.</p><p>It fit well into this series!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Part 3: Boundaries come down

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblr prompt fill: Clara and the Doctor are experimenting in her bed, Clara decides to use a prostate massager on the Doctor.
> 
> It fit well into this series!

Clara was at her favourite adult store to see what new things she could utilize for her ongoing trysts with the Doctor. The clerk at the store was familiar now with Clara and was more than happy to help answer any questions she had, and today she had something specific in mind. Clara had taken to doing some research on line as well. After a long discussion with the clerk, Clara selected a particular item and left, package in hand. 

There were some items that she had provided to him to keep on the TARDIS. The cock ring, a couple of anal plugs and then there was the chrome double ring she had found. That one however hadn’t provided the expected results so it was hardly ever used now. This purchase however, would be remaining in her bedroom. It would join the range of dildos and vibrators she had acquired. A plan began to form in her mind for the coming Tuesday night. 

Her last instructions to him had been to wear the light tartan trousers again and the ripped t-shirt. The Doctor had nodded obediently, a flash of understanding in his eyes. Clara had felt the familiar thrill in her crotch with that look of his, that look of his knowing that he would be abused by her and he would enjoy every moment of it. This time, she wondered, would he enjoy it as much. She had no doubt that he would take it. She would enjoy it. His enjoyment? That was not assured. But do it he would.

Tuesday night came and Clara sat at her dressing table. Her choice of dress this evening was her all black outfit. Black boots, black skirt, black lace panties, see-through black blouse and her black jacket. She thought about her black bra but opted to go without. She wasn’t going to allow him to touch her at all this time but he would be able to see her arousal. Lipstick on, she fussed with her hair a last time as she heard his arrival. Smiling at her own reflection, she glanced at the bed where the restraints were in place. He wouldn’t touch her at all, nor would he touch himself. Clara had a long memory and she knew that he would, if this went to plan, lose it again. She wanted him to lose it. Lose it bad but not too soon.

He was ready for her as ordered. Clara circled round him, her eyes alone inspecting him. ‘My bedroom.’ She said and he nodded, his bare feet silent on the metal floor of the TARDIS and then on the wood floor of her apartment. Watching him from behind, she licked her lips in anticipation. Her crotch got hotter and wetter. Once in her room she just said, ‘Strip.’ 

The Doctor pulled his t-shirt off, folding it and laying it on the dressing table chair. Next, he pulled the drawstring of his trousers loose and was slipping them down. His cock was hard even without the cock ring. Her option to not have him wear it this time was to see how he performed without first. If that was satisfactory without then she expected in future to utilize to heighten the intensity for him. 

‘Lie on the bed, face up.’ Clara directed him and, his cock bobbing as he moved, he lay down, spread-eagle and settled himself in the middle of the bed, stretching his arms up to the wrist restraints. Clara strode around the edge of the bed, tightening each restraint in return. There was enough play in them for he to move slightly and she gave him permission to move within the confines but that was it. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. Standing at the foot of the bed, she unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off, her breasts moving with actions and her nipples hardened with the filmy fabric of her blouse brushing against them. 

His cock twitched involuntarily at the sight and then again as she unbuttoned her top half way down. Next, she unzipped her skirt and let is slide down over her hips revealing her black lace panties. The Doctor had lifted his head to watch her and his face was flushed. Teasing him, she ran a finger down her chest to trace a line between her breasts. Slipping a hand under her blouse she cupped her own breast, rubbing her thumb over her hard nipple. Now he was shifting his hips about on the bed. Clara switched her hands and repeated the tease with her other breast. 

Without a word, Clara made her way to her night stand, his head moving to keep watch of her. Opening the drawer she removed the lubricant and she saw from the corner of her eye his teeth biting his lower lip. Oh yes, he knew the lubricant meant his rectum was going to be the focus of her attention. To date, she had just employed the anal plugs and infrequently. Clara had not been satisfied as yet with his reaction to the simple plugs. He had squirmed with the initial insertion but once inside they did little to stimulate him. Her dildos, when she fucked him with them got more out of him. This, she expected, would do the trick. And now her hands were removing the massager. It was slim, a little thicker than a finger, with a slight bend at the tip. Clara had inserted a battery inside it earlier to be ready. 

More movement of his hips told her that he was getting ready in his head for this. Good, she thought to herself. Get ready, Doctor. Lubricant dripped onto the tip of the massager and then on to her finger. She moved to the end of the bed and then knelt on the bed between his spread legs. It was tempting to wrap her hand around that stiff, engorged cock that danced for her but she wanted him to lose himself tonight. Making him wait was the trigger, she had learned. The longer he waited for it the stronger his orgasm when he let go. 

Instead, her booted feet hanging over the edge of the bed she began to rub the tip of her lubricated finger over the outer edge of his rectum. The Doctor shivered as her finger slipped inside. Her fingers, nowhere near as long as his, could only reach so far but she lubricated him as far inside as she could. Removing her finger, she then took the massager and slowly inserted it. Clara worked it inside, moving it around until she felt his muscles tighten she manually manoeuvred it to see his reaction to the varying pressure on his prostate. 

A noise from his throat told her that it was working already. Then finding the sweet spot, she twisted the base of the massager to start it vibrating. She smiled at the jerking upwards of his head to crane towards his crotch. Then he was looking at her, his eyes wide and his neck muscles straining. Then, he fell back, his hips grinding in response to vibrating prostate massager. Clara, pleased so far, sat back on her heels, simply watching him writhe before her, his cock bobbing. She was becoming incredibly aroused and began to stroke her crotch through her panties. Wanting to see his ass working with the massager inside him, she reached over and rested his cock against his abdomen. The full hard length was almost purple from the blood pumping in it. Holding it upwards, Clara watched and waited. His hips were thrusting upwards, straining his body against the restraints. The Doctor was making strangled groaning noises in his throat. 

The orgasm rippled through him, his body arching up as far as it would go against the restraints. Clara could feel the muscles of his cock tightening and then he cried out, her name called out as the cum pumped from his cock. She was breathing hard as she watched the sticky white liquid stream out and over his abdomen without any other manipulation than the massager. He was panting from the orgasm but she left it running, tightly held now by his clenching muscles. 

‘Oh fucking lord! Clara!’ He was begging her now and she waited as the second orgasm ripped through him. The Doctor went limp now, despite the massager movement against his prostate. Clara reached down and turned it off. One hand on his groin, feeling the blood pump hard through his veins, her fingers took hold of the massager and gently eased it out of his rectum. ‘Fuck.. oh fuck..’ He groaned as he was left empty. His muscles contracted and his hips arched upward as if aching to want it back inside him. 

Clara, satisfied with the results, got up from the bed and set the massager on the night stand. She knelt know beside him, her knees just slightly pressing against his side. He turned his head towards her taking in the sight of her fingers sliding under the wet crotch of her panties, fingering herself. Soon, Clara was coming herself letting him only watch, despite the straining of his neck to crane towards her, his tongue pressed against his lips even as she denied him the chance to lick her. 

Standing finally, she removed the rest of her clothes. Once naked, she only then released the restraints. ‘Sleep now. Here with me.’ Clara granted that he could lay with her. The look of relief in his eyes told her that he probably couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. Before joining him, she took his t-shirt from the dressing table and used it to wipe the streaks of cum from his abdomen. Throwing it away for it to land on the floor, Clara then curled up beside him. Yes, she thought. This would be used again. Not often, but when she wanted him to lose it this bad again.


End file.
